1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostics installation of the type having two x-ray sources for generating two intersecting x-ray beams, at least one image converter for genrating an image signal, and a monitor connected thereto. Such installations serve for precise locating of body parts in x-ray stereo systems or two-plane systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German OS No. 31 32 056 discloses such an apparatus which, for example, serves the purpose of locating urinary calculi, kidney stones, gallstones or the like in an apparatus for the in situ disintegration of such calculi in the body of a life form with a shock wave generator. In a focussing chamber of the shockwave generator, a shock wave generated, for example, by spark discharge, is concentrated on the calculus and comminutes it. For the precise locating of the calculus and alignment thereof in the focus of the focussing chamber, the apparatus is connected to an x-ray examination installation. In radioscopy operation, the individual images of a pair of stereo images are rolled into the image storage either individually or integrated over a plurality of images in the video clock. A problem results in that the calculi, particularly if they are small, show only a slight degree of contrast, and are thus difficult to recognize.